


A Narrative Arc

by sartiebodyshots



Series: Stargate University [3]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to get to know her colleague, Teal'c, better.  He requires her assistance with a project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Narrative Arc

            Sam works with Teal’c in the library for two weeks before she actually talks to him beyond basic introduction.  Not for lack of trying, but he works steadily and silently at sorting the books, and he often disappears for long stretches of time, putting them away, presumably.  There just doesn’t seem like the right opportunity to have a conversation.

            Since the right opportunity never presents itself, Sam makes it.  She follows him down into the stacks when they’re on the late night shift together.  There’s usually nothing too pressing on Friday night, so she doesn’t feel bad about leaving her station unstaffed for a few minutes. 

            Sam finds Teal’c on the fourth floor.

            “Is there a problem, Samantha Carter?” Teal’c turns to look at her as she hovers at the end of a row of books.

            “No problem, and really, Teal’c, you can call me Sam,” she says awkwardly.  She really should have decided what she was going to say before she followed him up here like some weirdo. 

            “As you wish, Sam,” Teal’c says, inclining his head.  “Is there something you require of me?”

            “Not really, I just…” Sam waves her hands awkwardly before folding her arms tightly.  “I just wanted to talk.  We’ve been working here for two weeks, and all I know about you is your name and that you’re a quick book sorter.”

            “What would you like to know?” Teal’c asks.

            “What are you studying?  Where are you from?  What do you like to do?  Really, anything you’d like to tell me.  If you don’t want to tell me anything, then that’s okay, too,” Sam says.  “But if we’re working together, we might as well be friends.”

            Teal’c gives her an inscrutable look.  “Do you have plans for tomorrow?”

            “Not until later in the day,” Sam says. 

            “Would you be willing to assist me with a project tomorrow afternoon?” Teal’c asks.  “It will not be strenuous.”

            “I will.  What time?” Sam asks.

            “Meet me in the quad at two,” Teal’c says.  “I appreciate your assistance, Sam.”

            “Sure thing,” Sam says, heading back up to her desk.  She apologizes profusely to the sleepy grad student whom she had accidentally kept waiting and continues on with the rest of her shift. 

            “I will see you tomorrow, Sam,” Teal’c says as they both get ready to leave for the night.

            “Can’t wait!” Sam says.

            When she’s snuggled up in bed later, she gets a text from Vala.

            _Can I come over early tomorrow?  I want your fashion advice._

_Sorry, but I’ve got plans tomorrow._

_Ooooh, plans with who??_

_Teal’c!!_

_That broody dude from the library?_

_He’s not ~broody~ just quiet_

_The strong and silent type. I approve.  Go get ‘em ;)_

Sam laughs and rolls her eyes.  _I’m just helping him with a project_

_For now~ goodnight Samantha :*_

_Love you too, Vala <3333_

            Sam rolls over and falls asleep quickly after checking to make sure her alarm is set to the proper time. 

            The next morning, she realizes that she doesn’t know what it is that Teal’c needs her help with, so she isn’t sure what to wear.  The upside of college is that for all situations except the most formal, sweatpants and sweatshirts are acceptable, so long as the university name and/or logo is emblazoned on it.   They’re even freshly washed.

            “Hey Teal’c!” Sam says, all dressed in green and black.  “How are you?”

            “I had a restful night of sleep.  How was your night?” Teal’c asks.

            “Also restful,” Sam says. 

            “That is good.  I know that you are often under rested,” Teal’c says.

            Sam isn’t sure if that’s rude or not.  “Thanks, Teal’c.”

            “I meant no offense,” Teal’c says.  “If it is amendable, I would like your assistance for a photography project.”

            “A photography project?” Sam asks.  “Sure!  What do you need me to do?”

            “I would like to take some pictures of you,” Teal’c says.  “I believe you to be a most charismatic individual.”

            “Thanks, Teal’c,” Sam says, smiling slightly self-consciously.

            Teal’c inclines his head and leads her around campus.  Sam does what he tells her to, gradually easing into it.  While Teal’c gives her plenty of feedback, it’s always measured, well thought out.  It puts her at ease and makes her feel more confident over time, as do his focus and calmness. 

He photographs her leaning on brick walls, pretending to work at her desk in the library, and navigating around the stacks, to name a few places.  Her favorite is when he has her climb up a tree.  He takes some pictures of her from the ground and climbs up with her to take some pictures at eye level.  She laughs in his face as she hangs upside down, unable to help it, feeling like a little kid again.

            After a few hours, he stops.  “I appreciate your assistance.  I believe I will receive high marks for this assignment.”

            Sam pulls herself so she’s sitting up on the branch.  “I hope so, Teal’c,” she says, kicking her legs.  “What was your assignment anyway?”

            “I had to demonstrate a narrative arc.  I have shown you move from nervousness to comfort to laughter,” Teal’c explains.

            While Sam’s not an artist, she’s pretty sure that’s an impressive way to take the assignment.  She would probably just do a series of easy to photograph steps.  “Could I see your finished project?  When it’s done?”

            “Of course,” Teal’c says.  “I had a pleasant afternoon.  I will see you during our next shift at work.”

            Sam grabs his arm before he gets too far away.  “Wait…”

            Teal’c pauses and turns towards her. 

            “I’m going to have movie night with some of my friends.  Would you like to come?  I might even be able to convince them to let you choose the movie, since you’re new.  Plus, it’s Rodney’s turn, and no one really likes his movie choices,” Sam says.

            Sam isn’t sure, but Teal’c looks almost surprised.  “I would like that very much.”

            “Great!  I’m sure everyone will love to meet you!”

            And she’s right.  Vala drags him over to the couch and immediately starts interrogating him/complimenting his muscles.  Cam grabs him a slice of pizza and joins in (including the muscles.  He asks for some workout tips and they arrange to meet at the gym.).  Even Rodney lights up when Teal’c declines everyone’s attempts to give Rodney’s movie pick to him.

            The couch is getting kind of cramped, but Sam likes it better this way, squashed in between Cam and Teal’c with Vala on her lap.  Rodney is wedged in on Teal’c’s other side.  They might have to drag one of the other couches over, but they won’t tonight.  They won’t for a while.


End file.
